Estoicismo
by Kiara H.L
Summary: Splinter está decido a enseñarles una nueva lección: la meditación. Aprenderá que a veces la paciencia tiene límites.


**DISCLAIMER: TMNT no me pertenece.**

** Estoicismo**

Debajo de la ciudad que nunca duerme, una rata y sus cuatro hijos tortugas vivían en una estación de tren abandonada. Su padre y mentor, Splinter, les estaba por enseñar el arte de la meditación como uno de los cuantos elementos que necesitarían para ser ninja el día de mañana.

Splinter había aprendidos con los años a que todo los obstáculos eran posibles pasar. Tal cómo él había pasado en su jaula aquellos años y que había aprendido el arte del ninjutsu viendo a su amo, el maestro Yoshi; o el hecho de hacerse cargo de cuatro tortugas pequeñas sin tener ningún conocimiento de cómo criarlos.

Pero estaba por aprender su propia lección de paciencia, con uno de sus hijos:

-Hijos míos, cierren sus ojos, respiren como les enseñé y dejen fluirse abriendo sus mentes-les dijo a sus hijos de siete años-concéntrese simplemente en su patrón de respiro y olvídense del mundo físico.-lucho por mantener la nota súplica en su voz.

Haberles enseñado a caminar en sus dos pies y hablar el lenguaje humano no le llevo ninguna dificultad. Educarles a escribir, leer, prestar atención no fue tan difícil de pasar. Instruirles buenos modales le resultaba pasable. Prepararles a dominar el complicado arte de un estilo antiguo en combate, muy factible.

¿Ofrecerles permanecer sentado durante dos horas y algunos minutos? Definitivamente imposible.

-Sensei, quiero ir al baño.

-Ahora no Michelangelo. Ya les dije que tenían que usar el baño antes de empezar.

Splinter se abstuvo de poner una de sus manos en la frente. El arte de la meditación era cuestión de tener paciencia y es lo que él necesitaba para poder afrontar cualquier obstáculo.

-Pero sensei, quiero ir otra vez. No me puedo aguantar.-Lo miró con ojos suplicantes-por favor, ¿sí?

-Michelangelo, a esto me refiero con la distracción que deben eliminar de sus mentes-dio un suspiro-si dejaras de pensar en ir al baño y concentrarte más en librar las distracciones, lograrías el objetivo.

-Está bien sensei-hizo un pequeño puchero.

A su izquierda, Raphael se movió, demostrando cómo a él también le estaba impacientando estar en esa posición y hacer lo que su sensei les pedía que hicieran. Donatello, a la derecha de Michelangelo estaba tratando de ocultar su inquietud aunque suspiraba a cada dos minutos. Él único que parecía tomar bien el entrenamiento era su hijo Leonardo, que estaba sentado a su lado. Su expresión era neutra y sus pequeñas manos estaban descansando en sus rodillas, mientras trataba de concentrarse en lograr lo indicado sin distraerse demasiado.

-Sensei-ahí estaba de nuevo-no quiero hacer pis en el suelo-frunció el ceño.

-Ew, por favor sensei, no permitas que lo haga-dijo Raphael con molestia-¿puedo sentarme junto a Leo? No quiero limpiar su desastre.

Ya estaba sintiendo como la paciencia se le estaba drenando de a poco.

-No, Raphael. Quédate ahí porque tu hermano no va hacer tal cosa.

-Pero sensei ¿Y si lo hac-

-Te he dicho que no-su tono de voz salió un poco molesta.-Ahora, quiero que mantengan la boca cerrada y empiecen a meditar.

Las cuatro tortugas cerraron los ojos rápidamente y corrigieron sus posturas que habían descuidado. Splinter dio un suspiro final y se propuso copiar a sus hijos cuando una voz interrumpió llegar si quiera a concentrarse:

-¿Splinter?

Splinter no abrió los ojos.

-¿Si Leonardo?

-Pues yo… ¿puedo usar el baño?-su voz sonó un poco avergonzada-realmente necesito ir.

-Y-Yo también sensei-Don agregó.

-Y Yo papi.

-Hijos míos, ¿es de verdad que quieren ir al baño o es solo una distracción que les está estorbando la mente?-quería tratar de sonar amable pero no podía ocultar su malestar.

Hubo una pausa hasta que Leonardo prosiguió:

-Realmente quiero ir, sensei.

-También quiero usar el baño

-Y yo.

-Sensei, por favor, déjalos que vayan al baño antes de que enchastre el pis-

-¡Nadie va a enchastrar el piso Raphael!-Splinter respiró hondo, tratando de aliviar el tono de su voz.

Tenía que acordarse de que eran niños y que éstas cosas ocurrían con normalidad y además la paciencia era el punto fuerte y estaba perdiendo peligrosamente por unas dos o tres interrupciones.

Abriendo los ojos, vio como sus cuatro hijos lo miraban con ojos suplicantes. Tres porque querían usar el baño y el cuarto porque quería evitar el posible desastre.

-Está bien, tendrán cinco minutos antes de regresar aquí. Podrán ir al baño pero después de empezar, nadie vuelve a interrumpir hasta que termine la meditación ¿está claro?

-Sí, sensei-corearon sus hijos.

Después que desaparecieron, Splinter se masajeó las sienes para ahuyentar el pequeño dolor de cabeza. Hasta su hijo Leonardo había demostrado que a veces era tan solo un niño. Miró el reloj que estaba en la cocina y vio que solo había pasado quince minutos de la sesión.

Cuando sus hijos volvieron, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y miraron a su sensei con cara de satisfacción.

-Bueno hijos míos, ahora cierren los ojos y concéntrense en su patrón de respiración y pongan su mente en blanco.

-Sensei-dijo Raphael-¿Cómo hacemos para poner la mente en blanco? No me sale.

-Es fácil Raphie, piensa en color blanco.

-No zopenco, Splinter se refiere a qué no pens-

-Ya basta.

Los cuatro lo miraron con ojos abiertos.

-Les dije que no podían hablar y lo que menos hacen es hacerme caso.

En cuestión de unos minutos, sus alumnos montaron una escena:

-No me acuerdo que hayas dicho eso.

-¿Qué vas a retener con lo cabeza hueca que eres Mikey?

-¡Ey! Mira quién habla.

-Chicos, calléense.

-Tú no me das órdenes Leo.

-Claro, si Raphie es tan tonto como para procesar lo que le digas, Leo.

-¡Ahora vas a ver!-Raphael se lanzó a Michelangelo-vuelve a decir eso

-¡Déjame!

Leonardo estaba por levantarse y Splinter lo detuvo con una señal de manos:

-Quédense ahí, yo me haré cargo.

Levantándose de su posición, se dirigió hacia sus hijos revoltosos y tomo del brazo a cada uno.

-¿Ustedes dos quieren quedarse un tiempo extra? Esto es inaceptable-los bajo al suelo y les soltó sus brazos-ahora van a sentarse antes de que considere la opción del tiempo extr-

-Pero sensei, él empez-

-Raphael siéntate, ahora.

Rara vez Splinter tuvo que usar ése tono directo para que sus hijos le hiciesen caso. Sus cuatro hijos estaban mirándolo con gran atención.

-Ahora-Splinter se sentó en su lugar, luchando con la impaciencia y miro a sus hijos-tienen que quedarse quietos y respirar profundamente. Concéntrense en su respiración y cierren sus ojos.

Las cuatro tortuguitas obedecieron sin saber exactamente cómo hacerlo.

-Leonardo, trata de no respirar tan fuerte-amonestó sin abrir los ojos.

-Lo siento, sensei.

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que uno de ellos preguntara:

-¿Sensei?

-Donatello, no puedes hablar.

-Pero sensei, no puedo hacer lo que me pides. No entiendo cómo poner la mente en blanco. No es posible ¿verdad?

-Es sólo tu mente hijo mío.-Está vez tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de reírse por el comentario de su pequeño hijo. A veces, su lógica se mete ante éste tipos de cosas y el pobre queda muy confundido.-La mente en blanco es solamente una expresión. A lo que me refiero es que dejen fluir las distracciones.

-Ah, entiendo, sensei.

Estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando Raphael interrumpió:

-Esto es estúpido. ¿Para qué sirve de todos modos?

-Raphael, no voy a responder a tu pregunta si usas ése tipo de vocabulario. Ahora ya no hablen más.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Michelangelo cayó ruidosamente. Splinter saltó con una breve sacudida de alarma pero se relajó en cuanto vio a su hijo.

-¿Mikey?-preguntó Leo-¿estás bien?

La pequeña tortuga recuperó su postura rápidamente, mirando al suelo y cerrando los ojos con la esperanza de que su sensei no lo hubiese notado.

-Hijo mío ¿Te has quedado dormido, no?-su voz sonaba simplemente con cansancio.

Mikey asintió.

-Tú dijiste que teníamos que… concentrarse en la respiración y relajarnos y… por eso me quede dormido.

Los otros se rieron ante ese comentario pero Splinter les hizo callar con una simple mirada de advertencia.

-Has pasado la primera prueba hijo-los cuatro lo miraron sin comprender- a veces pasan estas cosas pero tienes que tratar varias veces para lograr tu objetivo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que podemos dormir como él para pasar?

-No exactamente, Raphael. Si te quedas dormido como tú hermano es por accidente y no por qué tengas que hacerlo, ¿entiendes la diferencia?

-Yo si sensei.- Respondió Leonardo

-Splinter Jrs.-susurro Raphael

-Te lo advertí Raphael. Te quedarás unos minutos más y si te quejas se te aumentará.-se anticipó antes de que el chico hiciera cualquier queja.

Después de ése día Splinter comenzó a dudar si existía la posibilidad de tener paciencia con sus hijos a la hora de enseñarles a meditar. Había pasado un mes desde aquél día y los chicos habían progresado poco. Con tan solo dos horas de meditación, el único que no se había movido por más de unos cinco minutos era su hijo Leonardo; seguido de Donatello que a pesar de tratar de llevarlo como Leo, había a veces que le costaba. Raphael había hecho una mejora pero todavía seguía tratando de buscar una manera de no meditar y Michelangelo no podía concentrarse ni siquiera dos minutos.

Cada día tenía una versión diferente para sus sesiones, tales como:

-Sensei, quiero ir al baño

-Tengo hambre.

-Se me está acalambrando las piernas.

-Hace mucho calor y no puedo concentrarme.

-Tengo tanto frío que siento como si me estoy por congelar en ésta posición

-¡Siento haberme dormido!

Y la lista seguía. Él era el único que trataba de romper el estoicismo que Splinter forjaba para que no sucediera, incluso cuando no era su intención. Si pudiera canalizar la energía del pequeño y aplicarlo en las sesiones de meditación, tal vez Michelangelo encontraría su equilibrio.

Pero no podía hacer tal cosa. Lo mejor era que buscara otro tipo de solución sin tener que quitarle su personalidad revoltosa.

-Hemos terminado, hijos míos.

Hoy fue un día particularmente difícil.

Los pequeños fueron hacer lo suyo mientras Splinter se quedó meditativo sobre cómo hacer frente a la paciencia cuando fue interrumpido al oír un ruido extraño desde la habitación de las tortugas.

Miro rápidamente alrededor de la guarida y encontró a su hijo mayor, leyendo. Siguió su recorrido y vio que un poco más allá, Donatello y Raphael estaban jugando tranquilamente a un partido de damas. Él único que no encontró fue a Michelangelo asique no tuvo más remedio que ir hasta su habitación.

Michelangelo estaba sentado en el centro, de espaldas a él y en su pequeña mano tenía uno de los cuantos peluches que le había regalado. Éste en particular tenía efectos de voz y hasta una melodía en forma de silbido. Más adelante de su hijo, había una barrera de juguetes de distintos tamaños y apariencias. Splinter ladeó su cabeza curiosamente y le preguntó:

-¿Qué haces hijo mío?

Michelangelo estaba tan concentrado que no había sentido su presencia. Dio un pequeño salto:

-Pues yo… estaba tratando de derribar todos los juguetes antes de que terminara la canción.

-¿Y por qué quieres hacer eso?-su voz sonaba asombrada.

-Debido a que quiero aprender a meditar, sensei. Sí tu nos enseñas eso debe ser porque es importante y aunque me aburra o me duerma, quiero demostrar a todos y a mí que puedo hacerlo. Fui en busca de consejos y Don me dijo que intentara concentrarme en otra cosa, Leo me dio uno de sus libros aburridos y Raph sólo me dijo que fuera algo que no sea los videos juegos aunque sensei… yo creo que era porque él quería jugar.

Su explicación lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. Por un lado, la descripción tenía las palabras de un niño, pero por el otro, había un rastro de seriedad y que no era muy frecuente en él.

Sin saber que decirle, Splinter se sentó a su lado y lo miró:

-…y cómo no sabía qué hacer, me dirigí hasta aquí y fue cuando se me ocurrió la idea de hacer esto-mostró los juguetes-tengo que arrojarlo-mostró su peluche-en un punto para que todos caigan pero cómo era muy fácil, tuve la brillante idea de usar la melodía cómo límite de tiempo.

-¿Me puedes mostrar cómo lo haces?

-¡Por supuesto!

Su mano se movió con rapidez para obtener la velocidad requerida. Acto seguido, lanzó el peluche que previamente le había activado la melodía y cuando terminó la canción, los juguetes acabaron por derribarse.

-Muy bien, hijo mío-elogió Splinter

Su hijo se cernía con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo un momento?

La sonrisa murió rápidamente-¿Qué hice de malo?

Splinter se rió en voz alta.-Nada hijo mío, quiero mostrarte algo.

Mikey se levantó de un salto brindándole la mano y Splinter lo tomó. Juntos fueron al Dojo y hacía la estantería de armas. El pequeño se encogió brevemente ya que seguramente se había acordado que ése lugar estaba absolutamente prohibido para las cuatro tortugas pero su padre lo tranquilizo:

-No tienes por qué asustarte hijo. Ves-señalo los nunchakos-¿Quieres comenzar a practicar una vez que hayas hecho la meditación sin quedarte dormido o sin interrumpir? Tómalo como un desafío.

-Claro que sí papa. Voy a decirles a mis hermanos lo que me acabas de decir-y salió corriendo.

Yendo hacía sus hijos, Splinter se rio vergonzosamente al acordarse cuanta paciencia debe tener uno en cualquier momento.

**FIN.**

**Nota de autor: Aquí les dejo éste One-Shot. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
